Rivalidad Demoníaca
by SesshyBlack
Summary: Una historia muy diferente. De odio, orgullo y guerras... "Ese taiyoukai me desespera y mucho menos pretendo casarme con el! "- Dijo la hermosa Kagome. Una taiyoukai que preferiría ir a la guerra, que consumar un matrimonio arreglado para la paz de su reino del norte.
1. Capítulo 1 Sengoku Jidai

_No les ha pasado que las frases " Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" o " Del odio nace el amor" __¿__Se vuelve tan acertada? Bueno, hay quienes les pasa y no observan que es solo amor, pero el orgullo nunca deja ver lo que es tan obvio. Y esta, es su historia: _

En la era del Sengoku Jidai, donde todo era liderado por los cuatro grandes reinos. Cuatro grandes lords que cuidaban de sus territorios y de la paz que abundaba en esta gran era. O eso se creía…

Los grandes territorios, custodiados por youkais y a pesar de eso, uno que otro humano se podría ver conviviendo entre ellos. No existen problemas, ya que algunos aldeanos si aceptaban la existencia de estos seres superiores. De el nivel más alto, a quienes daban un gran respeto y a la vez temor, eran a los grandes taiyoukais, seres muy superiores, con grandes habilidades; estos eran los grandes lords, del norte quien se trataba del gran Enzo Higurashi, un taiyoukai zorro, con una cabellera larga negra como la noche, unas marcas rojas como forma de rayo a los costados de sus mejillas, unos ojos poco expresivos y rojos cual carmín, sus orejas puntiagudas, con una tez blanca como la nieve, con una complexión alta y fuerte aunque ya se notaba los años. Todo su reino lo respetaba, y lideraba con creencia en la justicia a lado de su única y futura heredera al trono, una hermosa niña de 10 años de nombre Kagome Higurashi, su piel tan blanca como la de su padre, ojos rojos y muy expresivos, las mismas marcas en las mejillas, aunque a diferencia de su padre, ella heredó las orejas de su madre, que falleció al dar a luz; unas curiosas orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza, del mismo color que su larga cabellera negra como la noche, pero aun así conservando la pureza de ser una taiyoukai.

Su padre, Enzo, tenía que reunirse con los demás lords, los del oeste, sur y este. Y por primera vez, decidió que su hija debía acompañarlo y empezar a conocer sobre lo que en un futuro le tocaría hacer, al tomar su lugar en su reino.

-¿Papi, en verdad tengo que ir? - preguntó Kagome mientras era cargada por su padre sobre sus hombros, mientras caminaban a su destino.

-Hija, cuantas veces debo repetir que será tu deber aprender todo esto… Algún día tendrás que hacer reuniones y tomar decisiones para llevar en paz este mundo - Dijo el lord del norte con una voz seria pero a la vez calmada, pero atento a su alrededor, cuidando la.

-Pero es que todo eso es muy aburrido… ¿No podre jugar entonces? Me gusta correr por los jardines y jugar con los demás niños -diciendo con voz cansada, recarga su mentón en la cabeza de su padre, cerrando los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

-Jajaja te aseguro que si asistes a estas reuniones sin quejarte, se pasan rápido y podrás regresar a jugar, te lo aseguro- tomándola de sus brazos, para bajarla y voltear la hacia el y así poder mirar esos ojos rojos tan bellos y expresivos que solo su hija portaban- ¿Estas de acuerdo?

¡Claro!- le dedica una linda sonrisa y de un brinco se coloca al costado de su padre, pues viendo el rostro de su padre, que de un momento al mirar al frente se torno seria, sabia que ya estaban por llegar. Se acomoda su lindo kimono blanco con flores doradas y toma la mano de su padre, quien al sentirla, siguió con su andar.

Llegan a un hermoso prado y a poca distancia, se podía apreciar una gran casa, con un hermoso jardín lleno de grandes árboles de flor de sakura. Al llegar a la entrada, un par de soldados yokais saludan con una reverencia al gran lord y lo dejan pasar mientras que Kagome les dedicaba una sonrisa. Al pasar por el gran patio de este hermoso lugar, que a simple vista se podía observar un estanque lleno de pescados y uno que otro conejo rondando por el lugar, comiendo del verde pasto. En la entrada, se encontraba una sirvienta y encargada del lugar, cuando Enzo se acercó, con gran respeto hace una reverencia.

- Gran lord del norte, que bueno que llego, los demás lords lo esperan en la mesa principal mi señor - haciendo un gesto con la mano, dándole el paso al lugar.

-Si, lo se. Kagome - dice lord Enzo, volteando a buscar a su hija en su costado, colocándose a su altura- Kag, tengo que entrar, ¿Podrías esperar aquí en el patio?

-Si, esta bien - responde mientras corre al estanque a observar los peces. Mientras que su padre se asegura por su bien, entra a donde seria la reunión.

...


	2. Capitulo Conociéndote

Hola a todos! Aquí de nuevo: 3

Gracias a **Lady Beatriz** por su comentario, si esta planeado que sea una historia larga, se que el primer capitulo fue algo corto pero, aun trato de adaptarme al manejo de todo esto, gracias por tu paciencia :3 y espero cualquier cosa, me lo hagas saber :DD

Inuyasha y los demás personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko- San! :D

* * *

** Rivalidad Demoníaca**

Cap 2 °

-Vaya, por fin llega el gran lord Enzo, ven viejo amigo, estamos por iniciar- dice un hombre, de apariencia ya grande, pelo largo atado en una coleta alta y color plateado, con unos ojos serios y de un hermoso color ámbar y unas marcas moradas adornaban sus mejillas.

-Gracias Inu No Taisho- dirigiéndose al gran lord del oeste. Voltea a observar a los demás integrantes que habían sido informados sobre esta reunión, mientras tomaba asiento en el futon e inclinaba la cabeza en forma de saludo- Señores, disculpen la tardanza.

-No te preocupes Enzo no hay prisa, simplemente hablábamos de cosas triviales, ya sabes, lo común - comento un taiyoukai de la misma edad que los demás lords, con una tez morena y de cabello negro acomodado en una coleta alta. Con su hermosa mirada esmeralda, le sonreía de manera tranquilizadora y sincera. Se trataba de el lord del este, Takashi Takeda, el taiyoukai lobo.

-Jajaja Takashi tan despreocupado como siempre, bienvenido seas Enzo - dice una voz gruesa, pero despreocupada, se trataba de el último lord, Ryuko Tsusei, el taiyoukai dragon del sur. Su tez era aperlada, ojos fríos y de un hermoso color azul; su cabellera larga de un color gris y sobre su cabeza sobresalen dos pequeños cuernos.

-Gracias. Bien iniciemos ¿A que se nos a reunido aquí?- pregunta Enzo, mientras de vez en cuando agudizaba su olfato para asegurar que su pequeña taiyoukai estuviera bien y dentro de los territorios.

-Un nuevo enemigo nos pone en estado de alerta, lord- de repente, tomando la atención del lord del norte, una voz gruesa hace presencia en la sala- Después de la gran batalla que se tuvo con el demonio Takemaru para poder conseguir la paz en las tierras del todo el Sengoku, se rumora que otro demonio poderoso quiere eliminar todos los reinos, los yokais y humanos, para poder poblar la tierra con una nueva "paz" con solo demonios puros. Poder estar en el alto pilar y poder dominar sobre cualquier raza, en especial la de los humanos para solo usarlos como esclavos.

- ¿De quien se trata Totosai? - pregunta el taiyoukai del sur. - Quien seria tan estúpido como para levantarse en contra de los cuatro grandes reinos...

Totosai, un yokai ya de edad, general de tropas de cualquier reino, ayudando más a la planificación en batallas y fiel amigo de los lords.- Se rumora que su nombre es Naraku, solo son rumores pero no esta de mas estar alertas, y avisar cualquier movimiento de el.

-Bien ¿Cual es el plan? ¿Como fortaleceremos nuestros territorios? - Preguntó el lord del oeste.

-Unificación- dice Totosai de una manera tranquila y directa. -Unificación de reinos.

- ¿Unificación? Haz una voz dudosa Enzo Eso significa ...

-Casar a vuestros hijos -la voz de Takeda se hizo presente mientras buscaba la mirada de Totosai, solo para confirmar lo que él, ya había mencionado.

-Pero…-menciono Enzo, aun tratando de asimilar el acuerdo que se tenía pensado como una manera de compartir riquezas, materiales y crear una gran fortaleza entre naciones, por el matrimonio. Una tradición que ha sido cumplida por miles de años entre sus reinos.

Por otro lado, en el patio de la gran mansión, se encontraba Kagome jugando con los conejos del jardín, ella distraída en como la pequeña criatura saltaba no había notado que desde hace ya un rato a una tercera persona que se encontraba observando desde un tronco de los grandes árboles de la mansión.

Por un momento Kagome se detuvo a descansar sentándose cerca del estanque, pero al hacerlo noto una presencia desconocida para ella, haciendo que este en estado de alerta.

-¿Quien esta ahi? - dice Kagome mientras observaba al árbol donde estaba esa presencia y sin tener respuesta alguna.. - ¡Garras de fuego! - el ataque iba en dirección al árbol.

- ¡Maldición! - se escucha el grito de un niño, mientras una cortina de hojas y humo se creaba por el impacto del ataque de la pequeña taiyoukai. Este, se había distraído viendo a Kagome que no se percató que ella había notado su presencia y lanzado el ataque, haciendo que en la rama en la que estaba parado, se rompiera y cayera de centón al suelo.

Kagome al escuchar el grito, corrió acercándose a donde fue el impacto, cuando llegó y la cortina de humo se disipaba, observó a un niño como de su edad, sentado y sobándose de la caída.

- Y tu quien eres? - le pregunto al niño más o menos de su edad supuso ella, de cabellera larga a su espalda y color plateada, noto su piel blanca , unas marcas moradas adornando sus mejillas y una luna en su frente y sus orejas puntiagudas a sus lados de la cabeza. Traía puesto una yukata blanca con flores azules. Lo que aún no podía ver, eran sus ojos ya que el niño aún seguía en el suelo quejándose.

-¡Tonta! ¡Me dolió! Y mi nombre es el gran Sesshomaru - dice con una sonrisa, mostrando sus ojos. Unos ojos expresivos y con un hermoso color ámbar.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les guste n_n Cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración, queja serán bien recibidos sus comentarios n_n

Gracias!


	3. Capitulo Sorpresas

Capitulo 3

-¡Tonta! ¡Me dolió! Y mi nombre es el gran Sesshomaru - dice con una sonrisa, mostrando sus ojos. Unos ojos expresivos y con un hermoso color ámbar.

-¡¿Tonta?! ¿A quien crees que le dices tonta? Discúlpate - dice Kagome con un toque de molestia y enfado. - ¿Y bien? Que esperas.

- Yo no me disculpo ante nadie, ademas, soy Sesshomaru Taisho, el hijo del gran lord del oeste, deberías tener mas respeto -se cruza de brazos con un aire de superioridad y una mirada seria - una mocosa como tu debe respetar a los taiyoukais poderosos.

Kagome estaba furiosa por todo lo que el le decía, como era posible que la hiciera enojar tanto pero no se iba a quedar quieta, ella también era una taiyoukai y de las mas fuertes como su padre, no iba a permitir que le hablaran así.

- Eres un tonto, yo también soy una... - decía mientras levantaba una de sus garras para atacarlo, hasta que...

-Sesshomaru... Vamos a casa- la voz del lord del oeste se hizo sonar, pues ya había acabado todo sobre la reunión y dejado claro lo que se iba a llevar a cabo.

-Si, padre - antes de seguir el paso de su padre, observo por ultima vez a Kagome y sin decir nada, solo dio la media vuelta y se coloco a lado de Inu No.

- ¡Oye! Quien te... Grrr - gruño por lo bajo, y solo lo observo macharse. Sus pequeñas orejas se movieron al momento de escuchar como alguien se acercaba, mas solo sonrió al identificar ese aroma tan conocido para ella, sus ojos rojos brillaron mientras daba la media vuelta y corría a su encuentro - ¡Padre!

-Kagome... Es hora de ir a casa - su rostro serio la preocupo un poco, mas, camino a su lado tomándolo de la mano.

-Padre, ¿paso algo? Estas muy serio y no has dicho nada durante el camino a casa ya para ese entonces, ya era de noche- pregunto una taiyoukai curiosa, a pesar de sus 10 años de edad y la gran diferencia de edad de su padre, de 500 años, ha aprendido muy bien algunas cosas de como gobernar, actuar frente a la gente, modales, tácticas de pelea y otras cosas mas. Enzo tenia que dejar muy bien preparada a su hija, para que pase a reinar como se debe, sin que sea engañada por otros.

-Nada grave hija, te lo diré todo a su tiempo, así que ya es hora de dormir, mañana hay que seguir entrenando te con tus espadas y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo... - arropa a su hija y la acomoda a que este a gusto.

-Claro papi te ganare esta vez... - le dedica una sonrisa mientras veía como su padre estaba por marcharse, su mirada cambia a una triste y le pregunta- ¿Crees que mama nos cuide de donde este?

Enzo se detiene, retira su mano de la perilla de la puerta y voltea a observar a su hija, sonríe melancólico, pues el recuerdo de su difunta esposa invadió su mente. Ya habían pasado mas de 9 años desde que su esposa falleció, una hermosa taiyoukai zorro, al igual que la raza de el aunque la diferencia era que ella tenia las mismas orejas que saco Kagome. Nahomi había fallecido al año en que dio luz a su hija, pero después su esposa enfermo muy grave, sin saber la causa ya que ni los médicos o sacerdotes podían encontrar la causa. Desde ese entonces se encargo de su única hija, era estricto con ella al momento de entrenarla para el campo de batalla o para la sociedad. Muchos le decían que no era correcto tratar así a la futura lady del norte, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que en algún momento el no este en su vida y no pueda defenderse sola. Y ha pesar de las cosas el la amaba, es su adoración, no podía estar lejos de ella y cuando debía estarlo por misiones de las cuales debía encargarse, la extrañaba demasiado pero le llevaba algún recuerdo de donde el había recorrido. Asi que con una sonrisa le contesto - Claro que si corazón, tu madre esta al pendiente de ti siempre, nos cuida.

- Y yo te cuido a ti - le contesta feliz a su padre, para luego acurrucarse en su cama y dormir.

-Buenas noches... - susurra y sale del cuarto de su hija, para luego dirigirse al suyo y acostarse.- Espero este arreglo ayude en un futuro a nuestra nación y no batalle con mi hija jaja...- dice para luego dormir.

En** otra parte, muy lejos de los territorios de los grandes taiyoukais |**

- Aun falta mas tiempo lord, no creo que sea momento para que usted ataque a las naciones- dice un youkai de apariencia humana, de cabellos largos y dorados. - Creo que estamos hablando de años señor para que todo se pueda completar y realizar como usted desea. - le continua informando a su amo, a quien, se encuentra enfrente de el, sentado en un trono color negro, con detalles como si fueran llamas de fuego expandiéndose pero metálicas.

-Entiendo Kanon, entonces durante ese tiempo en que esperaremos, encárguense de buscar youkais a que se unan a nosotros o forzarlos, para así aumentar las tropas, capturen humanos también. Encárgate tu de esto, mi fiel siervo.

-Si, lord Naraku - hace una reverencia y se retira del lugar.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo, y yo el gran taiyoukai Naraku, seré dueño de todo, eliminado a cada uno de los lords - tras decir esto, Naraku, un ser de tez blanca, ojos violetas y cabello negro como la noche, con su poder, cae en un profundo sueño que solo el controlara y despertara cuando sea el tiempo indicado, dejando a cargo a su fiel sirviente Kanon.

**| En las tierras del oeste |**

- Entonces ¿En que quedaron amor?- pregunta una hermosa mujer al gran lord Inu No Taisho quien estaba sentado tras lo que parecía ser, su estudio privado, mientras se servia un poco de sake.

-Pues, al parecer hay un nuevo enemigo que desea la destrucción de los reinos - bebe un sorbo de su bebida y levanta la mirada a la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos, tez blanca, ojos negros y mirada pacifica. Se trataba de su segunda esposa, Izayoi, una humana que a pesar de las malas lenguas que decían que no era correcto, Inu No se había enamorado profundamente de ella después de que su primera esposa murió al dar a luz a Sesshomaru y ahora tenían un hermoso hijo, obviamente de descendencia hanyoi. Inuyasha tenia 10 años y Sesshomaru de 13, Izayoi aun así los ha criado a los dos por igual.

-¿Y cual es el plan entonces? - pregunta Izayoi mientras se sentaba aun lado de su esposo.- Si quedaron en algo... ¿Cierto?

-Si... Por unión en matrimonio entre las naciones para así fortalecer los ejércitos y materias primas - dice el de mirada ámbar, con una sonrisa al recordar todo lo que se había hablado, si que fue una locura en la primera reacción de los demás lords.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir, que Sessho tendrá que ser el primero en casarse, ¿Y con quien esta unido?.- con mirada curiosa observa a su esposo en espera de su respuesta.

-Jajaja se trata de... - en secreto, susurra en el oído de su esposa y con una sonrisa traviesa- Sera algo peculiar, pero a Sesshomaru ya le explique las cosas y no a dudado en aceptar la responsabilidad

-A si es el, responsable y frió, es tu viva imagen Inu, pero que bueno que el lo acepte, sera un gran lord cuando cumpla con la mayoría de edad a sus 20 años.

-Si, a esa edad sera nombrado con el titulo y pasara a hacer todos los deberes como debe ser... - sonríe y se cruza de brazos, relajándose- Tendré vacaciones, ya que el estará a cargo de todo.

-Ay Inu, bueno sera mejor que duermas ya, mañana te toca entrenar a tus hijos - sonríe y se encamina a la puerta, a esperar que su lord la siga y acompañe a la cama

-Pero mi lady, ellos ya saben pelear - pone una cara de tristeza, pues no deseaba levantarse temprano.

-Inu no... - con un todo de amenaza, dice su nombre, observando como su lord corría a colocarse junto a ella. Podría ser una humana pero hacerla enojar no era una excelente idea. Después de estos se fueron justos a dormir.

**| 10 años después de que esa reunión paso... | **

De entre las sombras de un árbol se podía observar como algo o alguien pasaba a una velocidad increíble, no visible a vista de un humano. Se detiene ocultándose tras un gran árbol y con agilidad trepa entre las ramas, hasta situarse en la copa de ese gran roble y así tener una mejor vista, donde con claridad, se veía una aldea que estaba siendo atacada por varios youkais.

-Bien... Ustedes se lo buscaron... -dice una voz femenina, que tras decir esto, da un gran salto con mucha agilidad y elegancia, hasta aterrizar en el centro de la aldea, llamando así la atención de todos los demonios.

-¡Maldita mujer! Vas a morir... ¡Ataquen! - ordenando a todos los youkais tras la hermosa mujer frente a ellos, con un traje estilo a un kimono de color blanco y en las orillas de las mangas, rojo. El traje estaba ajustado a su hermoso cuerpo, delineando con delicadeza y sensualidad sus caderas, se podía observar sus hermosas y largas piernas ya que el traje no llegaba hasta el suelo y tenia una abertura a un costado llegando hasta su muslo derecho, en su cintura se amarraba en forma de moño de color negro de la cual se encontraban atados, dos espadas de su costado izquierdo, su cabello negro y largo, que llegaba después de sus glúteos y por encima de su cabeza, adornaban unas hermosas orejas de zorro del color de su cabello. A pesar de que ya cae la noche, pueden aun así observar como ella sonríe, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-Creo que esa no es buena idea... - susurra mientras tomaba la empuñadura de una de sus espadas y al abrir sus ojos, mostraba como un hermoso rojo carmesí brillaban en la noche, con una mirada asesina...- Morirán.

Y con un solo movimiento destazo al primer demonio que se le cruzo. Con gran velocidad se coloca detrás del siguiente y con una sonrisa termina de matar a todos los youkais. Después de terminar tal hazaña, limpia el filo de su espada, sacudiéndolo de un movimiento, para luego en fundarla en su lugar, voltea a observar a los aldeanos, aun asustados por toda esa pelea.

El patriarca de la aldea se acerca a la mujer, mientras los demás aldeanos después de lograr apagar el fuego, empiezan a enterrar a los que fallecieron, el patriarca se inclina haciendo una reverencia, en forma de agradecimiento.- Lady Kagome, le agradecemos su gran ayuda, pensamos que por la lejanía de su territorio a nuestra aldea, nadie nos ayudaría, pero le agradecernos su gran ayuda lady.

-No se preocupen, no es necesario tanta formalidad señor - le dice con una sonrisa- Estaba cercas y olí el humo, no dude en ayudar pero me tengo que retirar- hace un gesto con su cabeza y de un salto, se aleja para adentrarse al bosque y correr a su siguiente destino.

-_Papa se molestara si no llego a casa, debo apresurarme- _pensó Kagome, mientras corría a gran velocidad pero al momento de pasar, cercas de un gran lago pudo ver de reojo como alguien se encontraba parado a la orilla de este, se detuvo para poder mirar mejor pero ya se había ido, se encontraba solo el lugar iluminado por la luna.- _Que extraño juro a ver visto a alguien, pero no puedo ni oler su aroma o sentir su presencia..._- pensó con curiosidad, pero al momento recordó su trayecto, debía regresar antes con su padre, y no mortificarlo. Retomo su rumbo y llego al castillo.

Con suave caminar, lleno de sensualidad ya que cada paso dejaba entre ver la abertura de su traje, su larga y blanca pierna adentrándose por el salón principal de su castillo, los sirvientes la saludaban haciendo una reverencia pues, a los casi 20 años de Kagome, ya era toda una gran lady del norte, una adulta tanto físicamente y mentalmente. Llegando a una puerta, hecha de madera fina, se escucha la voz de alguien desde adentro - Adelante, puedes pasar- dice una voz masculina.

-Hola - hace una reverencia para luego levantar su rostro y observar al hombre tras una mesa baja, y sentado en su futon.

-Hija ¿Como te fue? - pregunta Enzo, con un tono serio.- ¿no tuviste problemas?

-No padre, fue algo sencillo, la aldea esta a salvo... ¿Sucede algo? Te noto muy serio - pregunta su hija, mientras obvservaab a su padre, mirar unos papeles con el ceño fruncido.

-Siéntate Kagome, necesito hablar contigo sobre un tema importante - la observa, como toma asiento frente a la pequeña mesa y se acomoda en el futon con la mirada curiosa de ella.

-Y bien, ¿De que se trata?- esperando a que su padre diga alguna palabra.

-Eres muy buena guerrera, has aprendido como cuidar este gran reino, sabes dominar muy bien las situaciones y ademas ya estas por ser oficialmente la lady del norte cuando ya cumplas tus 20 años - le responde serio pero mirándola a los ojos. - Hemos recibido noticias de que un enemigo a esperado para atacar los cuatro reinos, deshacerse de nuestra raza taiyoukai y el ser el único que gobierne, mas el a tenido inactividad durante estos años a excepción de su fiel sirviente Kanon que ha estado reuniendo mas gente para su ejercito. Hemos hablado los grandes lords de unirnos para derrotarlo cuando el aparezca, ya que su castillo no a sido encontrado; pero para unirnos, se debe cumplir una condición establecida desde miles de años atrás la cual, es tu deber cumplir ahora que seras la gobernante del norte.

-Claro padre, ¿Que debo hacer? - firme y segura, espera la respuesta de su padre, pues ella aria lo que fuera para poder cumplir y llevar este reino a una paz.

-Casarte, en un matrimonio arreglado entre los hijos de algunos de los lords... -dice, de manera directa y sin titubeo, mirando como su hija se sorprende.

-¿Que?! ¿Casarme? ¿Pero con quien?!... - Sorprendida y enojada, le pregunta, temiendo por la respuesta.

-Con el hijo de...

Continuara...

* * *

Bien... Matarme no es una buena idea! D: jeje

Espero les guste este capitulo, se que tal vez no es muy largo pero hago mi esfuerzo para complacerlos :3

Un saludo a dos personitas importantes para mi que, aunque no están en usuario aquí, leen mi FF y me apoyan :3

A Jaggi y a Jaime :DD Los quiero!

Saludos a Lady Beatriz, que también lee mi FF n.n gracias.


	4. Capitulo Realidad

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza... Han surgido tantas cosas que me tienen ocupada y sin inspiración u.u

Pero! Eh regresado para subir el siguiente capitulo. Gracias a los que leen mi FF y me han tenido paciencia! Saludos a Lady Beatriz y a mis amigos Jaggi y Jaime que me apoyan :3

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**_Rivalidad Demoníaca _**

Capitulo 4 °

-¿Que? ¿Casarme? ¿Pero con quien?... -Sorprendida y enojada, le pregunta, temiendo por la respuesta.

-Con el hijo de...

* * *

_Por un momento, en el lapso de la vida, las cosas no siempre salen como se planea por uno mismo. Tal resultado, siendo bueno o malo, no significa que sea algo permanente o imposible de cambiar de rumbo, pero aveces nos molesta tanto que nos volvemos ciegos a buscar un resultado... Otro camino o darle una sonrisa. _

Después de la noticia que su padre, no quiso verlo a la cara. No tanto por que su padre Enzo tenga que decirlo apenas de sus 19 años, sino por quien era el prometido y por que no tenia la libertad de casarse con quien ella deseara, mas bien, con quien amara...

Sin escuchar lo que su padre le gritara, salio corriendo del castillo sin importarle comentario alguno. Estaba enojada, furiosa y no deseaba lastimar a nadie. Su niñez fue hermosa, pero a medida que crecía tenia que ser atenta, fría y calculadora para poder sostener el gran peso de gobernar este gran territorio. Ella era consciente de sus actos, sabia que hacer y a quienes tratar, quien lo merecía y quien no; se volvió calculadora y precisa, volviéndose una excelente peleadora.

Su coraje, la llevo a las afueras del limite de su territorio.

-_Eh corrido demasiado... No lo note... -_pensó, dejando de correr, dejando de escapar.- _Arg! _¿_Por que rayos me tengo que casar con el? _¿_Por que ahora?... Por que el..._

Frente a sus hermosos ojos rojos cual carmín, observo el gran lago que era rodeado por un hermoso pasto, una gran roca colocada enmarcando lo que seria el centro del lago. La noche era hermosa, perfecta. La luna a lo alto, las estrellas abundantes, la brisa cálida que movía su largo cabello negro, luciérnagas posadas en algunas flores y a la distancia entre los arbustos observa unos ojos rojos observándola. ¡_Alerta!._ Sus sentidos se alarman.

Con posición de ataque y sin dudar muestra las garras - ¡¿Quien eres?!

Entre las sombras, el portador de la mirada rojiza, sonríe de lado, con una sonrisa irónica y como si nada pasara, desaparece.

-Pero que... Maldición todo este día ha sido raro...- con la mirada serena, alzándola al cielo para observar a la gran luna en lo alto, susurra, solo para que su amiga intima escuche...- Es mejor estar solas, ¿no?...

Y sin mas preámbulos, dando la media vuelta, regresa a paso lento a su castillo, a enfrentar lo que se le a escrito en su vida, dejando solo ver a las sombras, su hermosa silueta y su cabello moviéndose al compás del viento y caminar.

**|En el castillo del oeste|**

En un gran foro expuesto, hecho de piso de madera, en los grandes jardines del gran castillo del oeste, se encontraba el gran lord Inu No Taisho meditando, sentado de manera relajada y con sus piernas cruzadas. Disfrutando de la gran tranquilidad y delicioso aroma que emanaba de las flores exóticas que solo su reino portaba, dejando ver su cabellera suelta al compás del viento.

A gran distancia y con una gran vista de donde se encontraba expuesto el gran taiyoukai, alguien lo observaba con gran malicia, mientras tronaba sus garras afiladas, listas para atacar, se lanza con una gran velocidad y precision a su objetivo.

-_Crees que con eso me detienes... - _pensó Inu No, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al momento de sentir a su atacante, se levanta con elegancia, proporcionándole una gran patada al costado a su agresor, el cual se estrella contra un gran árbol, no tal lejos de donde se encontraba Inu No.

-Arg! Maldición, nunca logro sorprenderte... - se queja alguien, de una voz ronca. Mientras queda hincado, recuperándose del golpe.

-Aun te falta mucho por aprender, dejas que aun noten tu presencia con tu aroma, debes aprender a ocultarlo por completo, pero lo aprenderás con mas entrenamiento, Inuyasha.- dice Inu No a su hijo, mientras se acerca a el, y espera a que el aludido se incorpore.

Inuyasha Taisho, el segundo hijo de Inu No Taisho con casi 20 años. A pesar de su naturaleza hanyou por ser hijo de una humana, lady Izayoi, heredo el atractivo de su padre, cabellera larga y plateada, un cuerpo marcado bronceado y por el momento expuesto, solo dejando ver su hakama, un pantalón rojo. Sus mejillas no llevaban las mismas marcas que las de su padre y medio hermano, Sesshomaru, al contrario sobre su cabeza, adornaban unas lindas orejas de perro del mismo color de su cabello y claro sin olvidar, sus ojos ámbar identificando a la familia Taisho.

- Arg lo se padre, debo practicar mas...- cuando alza la vista a su padre, se lleva un gran susto, soltando un grito al ver a su medio hermano Sesshomaru a espaldas de su padre.- _Maldición, cuanto tiempo lleva ahí..._

_-_Que pasa? .- dice observando el rostro nervioso de su hijo, volteando a buscar la causa de su sorpresa cuando hace una cara de sorpresa, colocándose a un costado del Taisho menor, asustando a ver al mayor, con mirada fría, que los observaba a ambos...- _Q-Que rayos, cuanto tiempo llevaba tras de mi... No sentí ni su aroma ni presencia... - _pensó el lord, con cierto miedo al no notar al mayor de los Taisho, cuando se incorpora palmea un hombro de el, quedando cercas.- Bien hijo... En verdad me sorprendiste, si que tienes muy buena habilidad para ocultarte.

-Si, no soy como el inútil de Inuyasha. Padre debo hablar contigo sobre... - menciona con cierto misterio asía su padre, quien rápidamente entiende a que tema deseaba abordar.

-Bien, ya a tus 23 años y como lord del oeste, si que eres muy atento a todo, hijo.- le encara al taiyoukai mayor, de manera burlona.- Pasemos a mi oficina a hablar los 3, vienes tu también Inuyasha .- volteando a ver a su hijo menor, mientras este se sacudía su pantalón y a la vez, asentía dando una respuesta afirmativa. Cuando voltea para retomar el regreso a su castillo, que solo fueron unos segundos en lo que se distrajo, soltó una exclamación de susto al ver que Sesshomaru había desaparecido.- Pero que...! Donde carajos esta!?

- Padre, se fue hace unos segundos...-exclama Inuyasha, con una gotita en su cabeza.

- Maldición! Eh creado un monstruo! - grita graciosamente, mientras retoma su camino.

**|Ya en la oficina de Inu No|**

-Bien, de que quieres hablar?- dice Inu No mientras toma asiento en su futon, seguido de Inuyasha a unos metros de el.

-El lord Enzo, al parecer ya le dio la noticia a Kagome... - dice con una mirada seria, pero a la vez solo limitándose a estar de pie. - Y vaya que no lo tomo del todo bien, se fue hecha una furia de su castillo por la noche.

-Vaya con que espiando de nuevo a Kagome, si que te interesa...-dice con un tono de picardia y burla. A pesar de que su hijo el mayor era un ser frió, calculador, también tiene su lado tierno y eso fue gracias a la presencia de lady Izayoi. - Pues solo falta asistir al evento de Enzo, donde presentara a su hija ya como Lady del Norte y el anuncio de su matrimonio.

-Que?! Sesshomaru esta comprometido?, por que yo no sabia?- pregunta con mirada de sorpresa, observando a su padre y medio hermano.

-Por que eres un idiota.- menciona Sessho, con mirada burlona, con una sonrisa que dejaba en visto sus colmillos blancos.

-Que dijiste?!- se levanta enojado, con el puño en alto listo para golpear, pero en eso la voz de su padre se hace sonar.

-Quieto hijo, no es momento de pelear. Sesshomaru, ya es hora que los dos se vuelvan a ver, después de 7 años desde su ultimo encuentro en el castillo de Enzo.

-Créeme padre, estoy ansioso... Sera, divertido.- de nuevo esa sonrisa, de travesura.- _Ya nos veremos de nuevo, Kagome... Tal vez y volvamos a recordar ese beso de hace 7 años atras... _

_Continuara... _

* * *

Hola hola, espero les haya gustado... Se que es corto pero no disponía de mucho tiempo .

Espero les guste mucho. Disfrutenlo! :DD


	5. Capitulo Jazmín

Hola... Lo se, se que es mucha la tardanza pero siempre surge algo -w-

Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, espero les guste :) y saludos a quienes han estado atentos a esta historia n.n cualquier consejo es bienvenido :D

Gracias a Lady Beatriz, Jaime, Javier, y a Diosaluna:33 por sus reviews n_n

Pd: A Sessho su personalidad no es la típica que la del anime, al contrario si tiene su estilo pero es mas entre arrogante, lindo y asi ouo. Kagome si tiene tmb una personalidad diferente, sobretodo su frialdad, seriedad pero obvio no pierde su típica característica.

* * *

_Rivalidad Demoníaca _

Capitulo 5°

|Flashback|

- Por favor padre, descansemos... Estoy agotada.- una pelinegra dice mientras suspira y queda arrodillada con dos espadas en sus manos encajadas en la tierra y sirviendo de apoyo.

- Tan rápido Kagome? Esta bien, descansa solo unos minutos... - dicho esto, Kagome deja caer su, aun en crecimiento, su joven cuerpo.

- Sabes padre, siento que aveces te exaltas con mi entrenamiento.- menciona la pelinegra mientras observa a su padre de pie, a cierta distancia, recargado en un tronco de un árbol de su gran jardín

- Créeme hija, en un futuro seras demasiado fuerte, así que no... .- pero Enzo de repente calla y se pone en estado de alerta mirando al horizonte mientras suelta un gruñido.- Alguien esta tocando las tierras norte... Quédate aquí Kag, debo ver que pasa...

Su padre estaba por empezar a correr y adentrarse al bosque, cuando nota que su hija lo sigue.- Yo iré contigo padre, quiero ayudar.- dijo Kagome mientras lo mira seria con sus hermosos ojos rojos, al igual que su padre al cual, solo ve un gesto de preocupación, pero luego se tranquiliza y al ver que su padre retoma la acción a ir al bosque, sabe que acepto el que fuera junto a el, y corren juntos a gran velocidad.

- _El aire no me da un olor de alguien conocido... De hecho no me da ningún aroma y eso es demasiado extraño lo que si noto es la presencia de dos sujetos...- _piensa Enzo, mientras salta entre los arboles mientras en momentos revisa a su hija, quien esta suelo, cuidando su espalda.

Enzo y Kagome aterrizan en el centro de un gran campo abierto, donde el noto que la presencia se encontraba ahí. Se puso en posición de combate, dejando a su hija detrás suyo.

-Kag, ten cuidado, por aquí siento su prese... -estaba a punto de terminar de decirle, cuando una silueta pequeña a gran velocidad se llevo a Kagome, cuando el iba atrás del susodicho, sintió un impacto tras su espalda. Cuando voltea para atrás, otro impacto lo lanza por los aires. El golpe no era fuerte, era como si solo lo impulsara, aterriza en el suelo sin incorporarse.

- Viejo amigo, si que andas descuidado...- dice una voz ronca y muy familiar para Enzo.

- Taisho!? Por kami, no me asustes así... Pero debo buscar a Kag algo se...- cuando es interrumpido por Inu No.

- Ah! No te preocupes, fue Sesshomaru el que la cargo, están bien jajaja - muestra su sonrisa, tranquilizando a Enzo- Ya sabes como es él

- Si es solo que tengo una duda... Que haces en mis tierras? No capte tu olor ni el de tu cachorro, por eso me preocupe - pregunta de forma curiosa el lord del norte, mientras se sienta bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras su viejo amigo lo imita.

- A es que jejeje lo siento Higurashi, es que entrenaba a Sessho, a ocultar el olor y la presencia. Es bueno para la edad que tiene, a mi me tomo muchos siglos en aprenderlo y ahorita a de estar con tu hija, jugando o algo, no se pero no te preocupes.

- No, no me molesta, ya sabes por que, les tengo mucha confianza a ti y a tu familia, viejo amigo.

**|Mientras tanto en el bosque, no muy lejos de los lord's|**

- Suéltame! Seas quien seas! - grita Kagome desesperada, por que alguien la tenia cargando como si fuera un simple costal de papas.

- Eres tan chillona... - dice Sesshomaru con voz graciosa, mientras la soltaba, dejándola caer al suelo - Y tan pesada, que tanto comes?

- Quien demonios... - se pone de pie, mientras sacude sus ropajes. En ese momento alza la mirada y se topa con unos ojos ámbar que no eran difíciles de olvidar- TU! Que rayos haces aquí?! - exclama Kagome con mirada molesta y frustrada - Por que siempre te la pasas molestándome? Si no es en el castillo cuando van de visita, o cuando voy al tuyo... Es aquí! -se cruza de brazos.

- Por que es divertido, que no puedo divertirme? Eres muy fácil de enojar - le dedica una sonrisa traviesa y empieza a caminar a su alrededor - Ademas, solo estaba entrenando con mi padre, nos emocionamos tanto que acabamos aquí.

- Pero... Se toma un día de distancia, de tu castillo al mio! Como es que llegaron hasta aquí? - ya un poco mas relajada, le pregunta, curiosa. Era extraño su presencia, la hacia... Pensar mucho en su aspecto y sus ojos ámbar... A pesar que se enojaban o irritaban seguido, a tenido momentos con el donde pueden platicar o simplemente compartir experiencias en el combate o algún otro conocimiento.

- Ya te lo dije, entrenamiento. Partimos hace 2 días mi padre y yo, desde ese entonces hemos viajado y entrenado. Ademas yo puedo estar donde me de la gana, no debo pedirte permiso - dice el ojidorado mientras camina de regreso a donde se encuentra su padre.

-_Uy! Es tan irritante! Como es posible que llegue a ser alguien importante en un futuro con ese carácter tan odioso, terminara hartando a todo mundo. Si yo tuviera un perro y ese perro tuviera un hijo y su hijo tuviera un hijo todos ellos serian mucho mas agradables que él!- _pensó Kagome mientras se quedaba parada donde un inicio asiendo que Sesshomaru volteara ya que no sentía que ella la siguiera.

- Hey tonta! Te vas a quedar ahí o que? - le grita desde cierta distancia, haciendo que ella reaccionara, hiciera un berrinche pero corriera a estar a su lado, ya que se había dado cuenta que se quedaría sola en el bosque.

- Tu eres un tonto! - le grita para luego dar un gran salto y correr entre los arboles y encontrarse con su padre aunque al mirar sobre su hombro, solo ve que Sesshomaru la observa con su típica mirada fría.- _Cuando él se pone con esa actitud seria, es lindo... Hay pero que estoy pensando! Es un tonto. Debo a dedicarme ser fuerte y cuidar el reino. _

-_ Tonta... Si superas que seras mía, mi compañera... Que los reinos se unirán y abrirán caminos para extendernos mas... No lo niego, me gusta esta loca kitsune... Aunque ella aun no lo sepa... -_piensa Sesshomaru con mirada fija al camino de regreso con su padre.

Al llegar con Enzo y Inu No, observan como ellos dos solo platicaban animosamente, sentados en el pasto. Cuando detienen su platica al sentir la presencia de sus respectivos cachorros.

- Hola Kag, estas bien? - pregunta Enzo, al ver la ojicarmin distraída desde que llego y se sentó a su lado.- Te noto pensativa hija.

- Eh no padre, estoy bien, solo estoy agotada... Cuando regresamos a casa?.- se pone de pie mientras sacudía su kimono corto. Un hermoso kimono de encajes de sakuras doradas, el fondo negro y marcando el detalle del bordado, un lindo color blanco. El kimono era corto, arriba de las rodillas mostrando sus hermosas piernas blancas y largas a solo sus 13 años de edad. Su padre nunca a batallado con ella en la forma de vestir, ella es libre de usar ropas al gusto, su hija es bella y eso a el no le incomoda. Llevaba su cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta.

- Ya ahorita, solo quiero avisarte que Inu No y Sesshomaru irán con nosotros, se quedaran de visita como de costumbre - muestra una sonrisa a su hija, aun sabiendo que ellos dos se llevan algo mal pero a la vez, estas visitas ayudaban a que su hija tampoco se sintiera sola y que fortaleciera la futura unión de los dos cachorros. Hacerla de cupido era divertido para el y su amigo lord del oeste.

- Que?!... Puff... Me adelanto al castillo - diciendo esto, Kagome da un gran salto para adentrarse en el bosque e irse a su castillo.

- Sesshomaru, cuida de Kagome... - dice Inu No al ver como Kagome se habia ido toda malhumorada.

- Si padre

Ya estaba oscuro y aunque su hija se podía defender, no estaba de mas que el cachorro peli plateado la cuidara.

_Cómplices..._

**|En el castillo del Norte| **

En una hermosa habitación color crema, con lineas doradas adorando sus paredes, daban un toque delicado y tierno al cuarto que pertenencia a Kagome. Ya había pasado unas horas desde que se habían topado al lord del oeste y al fastidioso de Sesshomaru. Su padre y Inu No, se encontraban en la sala principal bebiendo sake y platicando plácidamente. Sesshomaru estaba en la misma habitación que se le había asignado ya desde años atrás cuando acostumbraban a ir al castillo de visita.

Kagome se desvestía mientras caminaba a un pequeño cuarto donde era el baño. Al momento de caminar y solo apreciar su espalda junto a su silueta y su cabello suelto; A medida que se dirige a tomar un baño, ata su cabello en una cebolla con un listo rojo, dejando apreciar su hermosa espalda por completo, su delgada cintura y una hermosa cola negra con un toque rojo en la punta y algo esponjosa. Había una tina en medio del cuarto ya lista con agua tibia, ya que se podía observar el vapor salir de ella. Deja que su cuerpo se adentre y sienta este cálido liquido, que mojaba cada poro de su piel blanca. Suelta un suspiro al tener contacto con el agua; Dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, sus pechos en crecimiento de cualquier señorita, redondos y adornados de un lindo color rozado que conformaban sus pezones. Su abdomen plano y tan escultural. Sus piernas largas y torneadas pero tan fuertes y sensuales.

A las orillas de la tina, descansaban sus brazos, sus dedos estilizados delineaban el borde de la tina, dejándose llevar por el éxtasis de ese delicioso baño. Su cabello oscuro como la noche y largo, era sostenido por un listón rojo evitando que se mojara.

En la habitación de Sesshomaru, se encontraba solo vestido con una yukata normal, pero floja, dejando ver su ya cuerpo marcado y de piel blanca. Estaba acostado, con su cabello largo y plateado esparcido por el suelo. La ventana se encontraba abierta dejando así que la luz de la luna entrara por esta y alumbrara su cuerpo, que a pesar de solo tener 16 años, ya tenia un buen físico casi el de un buen hombre que toda mujer desearía. Se encontraba con un brazo encima de su rostro junto con una pierna flexionada.

-_Quiero verla... Tsk! Pero que rayos pienso!... -_En el momento pasa por su mente, la imagen de Kagome con su expresión de frustración.- _Se ve linda enojada... Maldición! Solo me gusta, es todo... No puedo llegar a enamorarme de una tonta y caprichosa como ella... Solo debo llevar bien las cosas para llevar a cabo ese acuerdo... Estoy aburrido... Veré que esta haciendo - _al mencionar esto, se incorpora y poniéndose de pie, camina a la puerta y sale en busca del cuarto de ella.

Cuando Sesshomaru ya estaba entrando al cuarto de Kagome, observa que esta vació y que toda la habitación esta impregnado de su aroma a jazmín pero también un aroma a agua. Sesshomaru se acerca a la puerta del baño y deteniéndose justo frente a ella Kagome abre la puerta del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo húmedo, pues, esperaba vestirse en su habitación pero al ver al taiyoukai solo pudo sentir como su rostro se tornaba caliente, pues se había sonrojado mientras que Sesshomaru solo se sorprendía mas no se apartaba de ahí.

- Que rayos haces en mi habitación?! Con que derecho!? - grita la kitsune mientras trata de cubrir su cuerpo, lo mas que pueda.

- Pues vine por que estaba aburrido y quería que me entretuvieras, de perdido hasta cuando me de algo de sueño - dice mientras aparta la mirada hacia otro lado, solo mirándola de reojo por algunos momentos.

- No soy un juguete ni un bufón! Arregla telas como sea, y si me lo permites debo vestirme... Así que has te a un lado y lárgate!- dice Kagome mientras se movía para poder caminar a la entrada y presionarlo a que se saliera, pero... Los brazos de Sesshomaru la acorralaron contra la pared, a aprisionándola con su cuerpo y dejando que su aliento choque contra su rostro.

Su mirada era seria, concentrada y fija a los ojos de ella, sus hermosos ojos rojos. De Kagome podía observar como se había quedado paralizada por su acción, dejando ver un toque tierno de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se encontraba nerviosa, lo podía oler... Lo notaba y eso a el le gustaba, tenerla en ese momento, aprisionada y siendo hipnotizado por sus ojos carmín.

- Se-Sesshomaru... Qu- Que estas haciendo...

- Algo de lo cual, tengo ganas... Algo que quiero probar.. - dice el ambarino mientras acerca sus labios a los de ella

- De-Detente! - dijo nerviosa y apenada mientras trataba con sus fuerzas de quitarlo de encima mas no podía ni mover-lo

- Olvidas que también soy un taiyoukai? Y mas, uno mas entrenado y fuerte que tu...

Al querer ella protestar de un segundo a otro las palabras se le escapan al sentir los cálidos labios de Sesshomaru rozar los suyos. Sus manos que se encontraban en el pecho de él y la cual trataba de separar el cuerpo del suyo, fueron tomadas por el taiyoukai y colocado en la espalda de ella aprisionándolas con una sola mano. Su otra mano se encontraba en la mejilla de la kitsune, para luego pasarlo tras la nuca y atraparla en un beso fugaz sin dejarla reaccionar, a los pocos segundos el la deja libre, apartándose y retirándose a su habitación. Dejándola atónita.

3 días pasaron desde esa noche, Kagome y Sesshomaru no se dirigían la palabras, pues era penoso hablar del tema mas para Kagome, quien quería saber el... ¿Por que?

Entrenaban juntos, como lo habían hecho años atrás cuando los presentaron por primera vez después de esa reunión de la cual había acompañado a su padre pero al acabar de entrenar, Sesshomaru asía una reverencia y se retiraba sin decir nada mas con su mirada fría. Los padres de ambos lo notaron, pues se sentía la tensión en el castillo, mas no quisieron mover mas el asunto y solo dejar que las cosas fueran al ritmo que simplemente se tomaba a como ellos querían.

Hasta que llego el día en que debían regresar al castillo del oeste, y tomar sus actividades normales. Y desde ese entonces, Sesshomaru no volvió a pisar el castillo del norte ni por visita ni por otra cosa para no verla ni convivir con ella... O eso ella pensaba...

**|Fin del Flashback|**

En las aguas termales del reino del oeste que eran cubiertas por muros de madera, mientras era alumbrado por la luna, se ve el caminar de un cuerpo musculoso que a la cintura es rodeada por una toalla en la cual también se podía observar su cola blanca rodeada a esta misma, no era tan larga y un poco esponjosa pero siempre se encontraba al rededor de su cintura pasando desapercibida como un simple adorno de sus ropas... Dejando solo ver su espalda fuerte y amplia quien se adentraba a las aguas tibias y relajantes; llevaba atada su cabellera en una especie de "cebolla" mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la orilla de rocas y cerraba sus ojos ámbar.

- Vaya, se nota que esperas a las personas Sesshy - dice una voz masculina y ronca apareciendo en la habitación - Vaya que delicia de aguas termales, después de un día duro de entrenamiento.

- Mhhmm...

- Hey Koga! Sesshomaru! por que no me esperaron, me dejaron en el campo juntando las armas - alguien menciona de manera frustrada quien también se integraba a las aguas termales.- Que delicia...

- Jajaja eso te pasa por lento, bestia... - dice el taiyoukai lobo, Koga Takeda, un joven de 22 años de edad, de tez morena y ojos esmeralda como su padre, el lord del este. Tenia un cuerpo envidiable, marcado y delgado, brazos fuertes y marcados pero sin llegar a ser de apariencia tosca. Sus orejas eran normales y puntiagudas, de cabellera negra y siempre atada en una coleta alta. - Ya Inuyasha, solo relájate... Hoy fue un día muy duro, tanto entrenamiento me agoto.

- Si lo se sarnoso, pero fue muy bueno, ademas debemos tener buenas habilidades, ya que las misiones que padre nos encarga, son algo tediosas en algunos casos. -dice Inuyasha mientras relaja su cuerpo y recarga su cabeza en la orilla de las aguas termales.

-Podrían callarse los dos? Me irritan sus niñerías - dice Sesshomaru aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Ay vamos Sessh, no te pongas así, ocupas una esposa jajaja para que te tenga al margen..

- Concuerdo contigo sarnosito, es un amargado, se la pasa así siempre, bueno no cuando desaparece algunas noches y llega hasta en las mañanas...

Sesshomaru al escuchar eso, solo gruñe y le lanza una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

- A si? A ver, cuenta bestia, eso yo no lo sabia - dice con un toque de sorpresa, pues su amigo no suele ser así, a pesar de las cosas, los 3 son muy unidos.

- Si es que cuando se hace de noche sale y esconde su olor y su presencia y se va al bosque, camino al...

En ese momento, Sesshomaru le arroja una roca mediana para golpearlo, pero Inuyasha por unos segundos, lo esquiva. - Que te pasa idiota?!

Pero en ese instante alguien le lanza una cubeta de madera y lo golpea en la cabeza

- Quien fue!?

- Yo - dice una voz gruesa- Tenme mas respeto mocoso, que soy su padre.

- Pero no era para que me golpearas!

- Haces mucho escándalo Inu, ya cálmate.

Inu No hace acto de presencia con una simple yukata. Se sienta en la orilla de las aguas termales y solo introduce los pies para relajarse con las aguas. - Vengo a darles una noticia - se asegura de tener la atención de los 3 taiyoukais, al verificarlo, continua.- El reino del oeste realizara un baile para presentar el compromiso de Sesshomaru para que estén listos y para que también estén al tanto que mañana temprano la hija de Enzo y él estarán hospedando se aquí así que comportan ce ya que hace muchos años que no han venido al castillo.

-Oh! Vaya! Esta bien padre - contesta el menor de los Taisho

Pero el mayor de los Taisho, Sesshomaru, sale da las aguas y camina, dejándolos solo a ellos en las aguas termales, desapareciendo en el umbral de la puerta en silencio y sin abrir sus ojos.

- Que le pasa? - pregunta el ojiverde.

- Son cosas entre él y la hija de Enzo, el lord del norte .- dice Inu No mientras suspira

- La hija del lord del norte? Nunca la he visto mas que al mismo lord.

- Ay sarnosito, tu nunca sabes nada...

- Mira bestia, quieres pelear?!

- Ya cálmense los dos... -dice Inu No mientras se frota las cienes

Mientras, el ojidorado se vestía con su yukata negra, dejando solo ver su pecho desnudo, se queda sentado en su balcón, observando a la luna.

- Con que ya se dará el anuncio oficial... Esto, sera divertido...

_Continuara... _

* * *

Bien! Gracias por la gran espera... u.u lo siento, en verdad eh estado muy ocupada y con un montón en cosas encima.

Espero les haya gusto este capitulo n_n

Saludos.!


	6. Capitulo Otros sentimientos

Hola hola! Aquí regresando... Algunas personas me preguntan si sera corto por como va el ritmo de la historia. Pues les diré que no, dará un cierto giro... Así que disculpen si pareciera que llega el fin pero no, trato de darle vuelo a esto :3 de perdido unos 10 caps mas...

Gracias por sus rew :3 me alegra que también me siguen y están al tanto de las actualizaciones. Solo les pido paciencia que pues aveces no puedo subir rápido. Cualquier detalle o punto, plis díganmelo :3

Nota: Me gusta lo erótico en las historias, de repente salen momentos así, si ha alguien le molesta por favor disculpen pero es algo que hago a mi gusto. GRACIAS!

* * *

**_Rivalidad Demoníaca_**

Cap. 6

- ¡Kag! ¡¿Ya estas?! Debemos continuar con el camino al castillo del oeste... - se escucha una voz más gruesa.- Ya me canse de estar sentado hija... Mis patas traseras me calan

- Nadie te dijo que te transformaras, ya termine de cambiarme... - sale Kagome de los arbustos, vistiendo un hermoso vestido color aqua con unas zapatillas de piso del mismo color. Era un vestido de tela caída y larga al piso, las mangas caían por sus hombros y tenía un escote de corazón dejando ver sus pechos de una manera exquisita, entre sensual y tierna. Su cabello lo tenia suelto y hermoso, por la altura de sus glúteos se formaba pequeños rizos negros. Se miraba relajada, fresca y muy linda.

Enzo, transformado en un kitsune gigante de color negro, estaba asombrado y feliz de que su hija se mirara tan hermosa en ese vestido holgado y fresco.- Bien, continuemos, ya estamos a solo unos minutos de entrar al territorio de Inu No .- dice con una voz ronca, y con su hocico, toma lo que sería varias cajas amarradas y acomodadas en una soga, de la forma en que el podía llevar el equipaje de manera mas practica.

- Bien...

Y kag, de un salto, se acomoda en el lomo de su padre. Se acomoda con las piernas de ambos lados, arremangandose el vestido dejando ver sus largas piernas. Enzo, retoma su caminar de manera ágil y rápida a grandes zancadas.

**| En el territorio del oeste| **

Se encontraban los sirvientes del castillo de un lado a otro, dejando todo lo más en orden posible para la llegada del lord del norte y su hija, la futura lady del reino. En ese momento, por la sala principal pasaba Lady Izayoi con su mirada tranquila.

- Inuyasha... Inu No -llamaba ella al menor de los Taisho, pues necesitaba también encontrar a su esposo.- Donde se habrán metido esos dos... ¡Oh Sessho hijo!

Sesshomaru volteo al responder al llamado de su madre, con tranquilidad y gallardía se acerca a ella, al presentarse y por respeto, hace un pequeño asiento con la cabeza. Muestra de saludo y cortesía.- ¿Llamaba madre?

- Oh si, es que no encuentro a tu padre y ni a Inuyasha, no sabes por donde están?

- Fueron a las orillas del territorio, a recibir al lord Enzo y a Kagome - dijo el ojiambar con mirada serena.

- ¿No deberías tu recibirla a ella hijo? Es tu prometida - sonríe de manera divertida.

- Se me ha presentado una reunión con el concejo, debo encargarme de eso. Solo vine al salón a recoger unos documentos y parto a la convocatoria. Padre tiene suerte, ya que el encargado soy yo... Se salvo de todo esto.- dice Sesshomaru después de soltar un suspiro. Es responsable, pero escuchar ha un montón de ancianos taiyoukais es aburrido.- Me retiro mi lady

- Esta bien hijo, ten cuidado...- dice mientras ve partir a Sesshomaru y espera a la llegada de sus invitados, en el comedor... - Le pediré a Kan que ya prepare la comida.

Mientras en las afueras del castillo, exactamente en las orillas del territorio, se encontraba Inu No e Inuyasha junto con Koga, esperando a la llegada de Enzo y su hija.

- Vaya que Enzo se tarda, ya deberían estar aquí - dice soltando un gruñido.

- Padre, se paciente, algo se les había presentado, además, vinimos también y estamos aburridos de esperar...

- Tenemos que ayudar con su equipaje bestia .- dice Koga

- Lo se sarnoso. Además tú viniste mas por querer conocer a Kagome, no por ayudar... Chismoso .- dice Inuyasha mientras lo mira de manera enojada.

- Pues quiero conocer a la bella dama, no tiene nada de malo. De todos modos, para que me quedo en el castillo yo solo

- Lobo tonto, nadie te obligo a venir al castillo, regresate a tu cueva a dormir.

- ¿Que dices pulgoso? Si no mal lo recuerdas, estoy invitado a la fiesta de mañana en la noche junto con los demás lords e invitados.

- Y ¿A ti quien te invito? - pregunta Inuyasha ya con posición de ataque, encarandolo hasta que su padre, se pone entre ellos dos y los golpea en la cabeza, dejandoles un chichón por igual.

- En primera, yo lo invite junto a su padre, en segunda se me calman los dos, en tercera... Llegaron.

Y en el momento en que terminó de hablar, se ve como los árboles se sacuden al paso de "algo" y como una presencia va en aumento, dejando apreciar un poco el poder que puede llegar a tener. En ese momento hace acto de presencia, un zorro gigante color negro y de ojos rojos. De rasgos finos, de apariencia elegante y del tamaño de las transformaciones de Inu No en perro. Al caminar lentamente deja en el suelo el equipaje de ellos y sentándose en sus patas traseras. No era mucho lo que llevaban para quedarse en el castillo, pero era más cómodo llevarlo de esa manera.

- Bien viejo amigo, hasta que llegan .- dice Inu No al levantar la vista ha la gran vista del lord - Hola Kagome. ¿Como les fue en el trayecto?

- Bien .- contesta Enzo con su voz ronca y gruesa mientras muestra sus grandes fauces.- Tuvimos unas paradas nada más pero nada grave

- Bien

- Hola lord Enzo - dicen Inuyasha y Koga en unisono.

- Hola muchachos, vaya que como han crecido me alegro mucho. Koga, ¿Que tal esta tu padre?

- Muy bien señor, esta en casa pero para la noche del evento de mañana, ya estará aquí - contesta Koga con una sonrisa

- Bien

En ese momento se ve como una sombra se para en el lomo del lord, dando un salto para posicionarse aun lado del gran kitsune. Kagome se acomoda el ligero vestido y al estar a la vista de los hombres presentes, hace una reverencia.

- Kagome Higurashi, un placer volverlo a ver, lord Inu No - dice Kagome mientras se incorpora y dedica una sonrisa sincera.

- Pequeña Kagome, bueno ya no tan pequeña, ya toda una hermosa señorita, que encantadora estas y tambien, un gusto verte mi niña .- dice Inu No mientras toma la mano de Kagome y le da un beso, en modo de saludo.

-Gracias, me halaga mi lord - Kagome nota la presencia de Inuyasha y de Koga, a quien no conocía pero sin dudar, hace una pequeña reverencia.- Inuyasha, tanto tiempo sin vernos y…

Koga estaba muy embobado con ella, que no se percató que lo llamaban hasta que Inuyasha le dio un codazo en las costillas.- H-Hola, un gusto, Koga Takeda a sus ordenes mi lady.- tomando la mano de Kagome, para así, plantarle un beso como todo un caballero.

-Un gusto joven Takeda

-Koga, por favor dime Koga, no es para que sea muy formal conmigo mi lady.- dice el ojiverde, dedicandole una sonrisa.

-Bien ya que se conocieron, sigamos camino al castillo, para que descansen y coman algo .- dice Inu No para luego, avanzar camino al castillo.

**|En el castillo del Oeste|**

-¡Enzo! Que bueno que llegaron, Kagome que hermosa estas mi niña .- dice lady Izayoi mientras abraza a los recién llegados.- Deben estar cansados ¿verdad? Inuyasha, por qué no llevas a Kagome y a Enzo a sus respectivas habitaciones para que dejen sus pertenencias y bajen a comer algo, por favor hijo

-Claro madre… Lord, lady por favor, sigan me - dijo Inuyasha mientras ayudaba a Kagome a cargar su equipaje.

Cuando Inuyasha dejo y mostró a lord Enzo su habitación, pasó con Kagome a llevarla a su habitación. Al abrir su puerta, le muestra una habitación algo amplia pero extrañamente con los colores de su propia habitación, quedando ella misma sorprendida y algo extrañada, al sentir que el lugar la hacía sentir su propio hogar.

-Sesshomaru la mandó a pintar, el escogió estos colores para tu cuarto.

-Vaya… Quien lo creería de él, ¿Ya sentó cabeza con lo del matrimonio?- dice Kagome mientras se sienta a la orilla de la cama y siente la suave seda que sus dedos aprecian.

-Supongo o simplemente es porque en verdad le interesas.

- ¿Interesarle? ¿Yo? A el solo le importa satisfacerse, hacer lo que le plazca. No creas que ese rumor, de que se ha acostado con cada hembra que le apetece, no a llegado al castillo… Todos lo saben y dicen: " El gran Sesshomaru casanova" " El indomable" " El Egoblanco"

- ¿Egoblanco? ¿Que rayos?.- pregunta Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona

- Egocéntrico de cabellera blanca, egoblanco… El solo le importa su bienestar Inuyasha…

- Pues a fin de cuentas, tu lo viste ¿No? El hizo esto por ti, creas o no. Te esperamos en el comedor pequeña .- Inuyasha se acerca y besa la frente de Kag, para luego retirarse, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-El gran lord Sesshomaru hizo esto por mi… Me cuesta tanto creerlo… .- suspira mientras se deja caer en la cama, estirando se y relajandose.- Aunque tenía la esperanza de llegar y encontrarte… Pero solo detecte un rastro leve de tu aroma al llegar… ¿Donde estas…?

**|En las tierras del Sur| **

- Ya van 3 aldeas destruidas, los terratenientes se quejan del por que no mandamos mas seguridad en los territorios -Menciona un youkai ya de edad, que conforma el grupo de consejeros en cargados de la unión de territorios.- Lord Seshomaru , Lord Ryu, debemos cuidar esta parte del territorio

-Esta bien, mandare una escolta en cada aldea, para cuidar de los extraños ataques que han estado ocurriendo.- dice con mirada seria el ojidorado.

-Bien, de mi parte sera así también. No esta de mas que también manden el mensaje a los otros reinos, para estar alerta. - Menciona un joven taiyoukai de tez a perlada, ojos grises y expresivos, de una cabellera larga atada en una coleta alta y gris, como la de su padre, el lord dragón, Ryuko Tsusei siendo ahora el lord a cargo.

-En caso de que los ataques se agranden, entrare en batalla en defensa del territorio.- dice el lord del oeste, y con elegancia se pone de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.- Me retiro, debo regresar.

-Que Sesshomaru, ¿Tu prometida ya esta en tus territorios?.- comenta, de manera burlona, el lord dragón. En eso, se pone de pie para seguir a Sesshomaru ya en las afueras del consejo- Estoy ansioso por ver a la hermosa lady Kagome en la fiesta, dicen que es la mas bella taiyoukai de todo el mundo pero también la mas sanguinaria... ¿Serán ciertos los rumores?

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, Ryu... -Al escuchar las palabras del lord del sur, solo le dedicaba una mirada fría, mas fría que el mismo hielo. Matarlo seria una buena opción, pero eso desencadenaría una guerra y eso no era conveniente en momentos así. Aunque faltas no le quedaban.

-Jajaja ok Sesshy, mira, si no puedes con ella, manda mela, te aseguro que la pondré en su lugar junto con mis demás hembras.

Error. Sesshomaru con gran velocidad, toma el cuello del lord, sorprendiéndolo, acorralándolo contra un árbol, con sus garras venenosas en su cuello... No te atrevas, a decir eso de nuevo... Sino, sin dudar, te matare... -Gruñe, mientras se aleja unos pasos de el y solo observa la sonrisa irónica y la inocencia que trata de mostrar al ver que, Ryu, solo alza las manos.

-Tranquilo cachorro, yo se que nunca nos llevamos bien, siempre hemos competido pero, no are nada malo. - _Aun..._

Y sin mas charla, Sesshomaru se retira a paso rápido camino a su castillo, sin importarle que ya era de noche.

**| En la mañana siguiente en el castillo del Oeste|**

Algunos sirvientes podían verse caminar de lado en lado, arreglando el gran salón del castillo para el evento de esa misma noche, donde se anunciara la boda de dos seres importantes.

Todo mundo se preparaba… Bueno a excepción de alguien quien, su cama era más seductora, que una fiesta. Todo sueño era encantado, hasta que escucha el golpeteo de su puerta.

-Lady Kagome, debemos prepararla, que tome su baño a tiempo ¿Quiere que le ayudemos? - desde el otro lado de la puerta, comenta una youkai.

-Mmm… No… Solo dejenme dormir… - dice una kitsune que se negaba a mover un músculo.

-Pero mi señora Izayoi me mando a ayudarla con su baño milady

Con una pereza y algo de molestia, se levantó de su cómoda cama, para caminar, abrir la puerta y ver a la youkai quien venía a ayudarle. - No te preocupes, ya me levante, puedes llenar el baño pero yo podré bañarme, no tienes porque molestarte

- ¿Esta segura milady? No es una molestia

- No te preocupes, en serio, solo prepara el baño, ¿Si? - comenta la pelinegra mientras camina a su armario, no sin antes ver su cabello por un espejo, y ver que tiene una maraña de su larga cabellera. - _Vaya, parece como si un desastre natural pasó por mi cabello… _

- Milady, ya esta su baño preparado, agregue unos aceites que la relajaran y deleitara -comenta la youkai con una sonrisa

- Gracias… Am ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Nana milady, a sus servicios - dice la youkai de cabellera rubia, mientras hacía una reverencia mostrando su respeto a su lady.

- Bien, nana, muchas gracias

Y dicho esto, se retira dejándola sola, mientras observaba el kimono que había escogido para vestirse por el momento, mientras esperaba a que llegara de arreglarse para la noche. Decide dejar el kimono sobre la cama, se cambiaría ahí, mientras disfrutaba del baño.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño enrollada de una toalla y su cabello suelto, observa que era algo diferente al de ella. Consiste de una habitación color celeste, no contaba con ventanas, pero si unas especies de rendijas pequeñas de madera para que la humedad no se concentra en solo la habitación. El baño era como una especie de piscina cuadrada con un piso blanco, lo suficiente honda para cubrir su cuerpo.

Al entrar en él y dejar la tela aun lado, suelta un suspiro relajante cuando su piel hace contacto con el agua tibia.

- Que delicioso… - menciona con una sonrisa, pues todos sus músculos se relajaban, el aroma del agua era de un delicioso olor a jazmines. Y de un momento a otro, solo cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por el rico baño.

**| Con cierto taiyoukai | **

Se puede apreciar como cierto ambarino camina entrando al castillo, observa a los youkais caminar de un lado a otro, como su madre da ciertos órdenes para los arreglos florales, como su padre habla con los cocineros y señala ciertas botellas de alcohol.

- Quiero jazmines en esa esquina, por favor. Oh hijo, ya regresaste- menciona Izayoi al ver a Sesshomaru en el umbral de la entrada al salon

- Si

- Ella esta en su habitación

- …

- Si, la buscabas. Mande a alguien le preparara el baño, en algún momento bajará hijo, y la podrás ver. Por qué no te cambias y te pones más cómodo.

Izayoi solo observa como el da media vuelta, tenía la mirada serena. El estaba impaciente, sabía bien que Sesshomaru sentía algo muy fuerte por ella desde que eran cachorros pero a veces él podía dejarse llevar por su orgullo y lastimar sin hacerlo con intención.

Sesshomaru subió a su habitación. Lo percibe, el aroma a jazmín conminada con agua, agudiza su sentido del oído, pero sólo escucha como el agua se mueve, como suena cuando ella mueve cada parte de su cuerpo. Escucha su corazon, ella esta relajada, tranquila.

Camina de lado a lado. Desesperación, quiere verla.

- _Maldición..._

Sin perder más el tiempo, oculta su presencia y su olor, salta de su balcón, al de ella. Suelta un bufido, era muy fácil, no era problema para entrar a su habitación. Quería verla, estaba ansioso, tanto que solo llegado a dejar su armadura, quedando solo su yukata blanca y su cola enrollada a su cintura.

Al entrar, percibe el aroma del cuarto, jazmines… Todo olía a ella. Al observar la cama, se acerca ha acariciar el kimono negro de encajes color plateado que estaba tendido, esperando a ser usado, a cubrir su suave piel.

En ese momento, escucha como el agua cae, dando entender que Kagome ya estaba por salir al cuarto. La sorprendería. Se coloca al lado de la puerta, para que de esta manera en la que salga ella, sea escondido por la puerta al abrir. Dicho y hecho, Kagome sale enrollada en la toalla, sin percatarse de Sesshomaru, cierra la puerta y al girarse, suelta un grito al verlo recargado en la pared tan arrogante y tranquilo con esa sonrisa burlona tan característica de él.

- Buu…

- ¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!? - grita Kagome, exaltada, con una mano apuntando y con la otra, sosteniendo su toalla a su cuerpo.

- ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi prometida? - con su sonrisa burlona

- No... Y mas cuando esta saliendo de ducharse, ¿Podrías retirarte de aquí? - con voz molesta, Kagome apunta a la salida de su habitación

- _Se ve tan hermosa molesta... Pero sus labios... Esto me recuerda a cuando fue lo de hace 7 años..._

_- _¿Y bien?

- No quiero...

- Pero que rayos di... - pero es interrumpida por una mano que toma su brazo y la atrae, acorralándola entre la pared. - Se-Sesshomaru... Que haces...- dice sonrojada mientras pone sus manos en el pecho del taiyoukai

- ¿Que ya no lo recuerdas?... Te refrescare la memoria...

Y sin dejarla hablar, atrapa sus labios con los de el, en un beso tierno y cálido. -¡_Me esta besando, como esa ves hace tiempo! -_ Aunque ese recuerdo llegara a su mente, no duda en corresponder esa deliciosa acción, no puede negarlo, en verdad lo anhelaba pero volvería a pasar lo mismo, dejarse de hablar como en ese momento... Muerde los labios de Sesshomaru haciendo que sangre y se separe por el dolor.

- Grrr... Por que hiciste eso... - gruñe molesto, mientras en su boca, siente como el sabor a hierro se hace presente.- Que te pasa tonta

- Lárgate...

-¿Eh? - solo eso comenta Sesshomaru al ver como la mirada de ella esta oculta por su flequillo húmedo...- _Este aroma... Salado...- _En ese momento, observa como el ostro de la kitsune se muestra con lagrimas y con una mirada llena de odio...

- ¡Dije que te largaras! ¡No soy tu juguete! ¡Deja de besarme cuando te plazca y mas cuando solo eso haces sin explicación alguna! Solo estoy aquí para cumplir un mandato, el cual es unir nuestros reinos... ¡Así que vete!

_¡Ouch!_

_- _¡Cierto! Solo hacemos esto para ampliar terrenos, solo para eso sirves, espero te acomodes y te diviertas, por que no todo sera color de rosa una vez que estés unida a mi - con mucha rabia y enojo, sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

- ¡Es un imbécil!... ¡Te odio! - grita, dejándose caer al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos... _Todo este tiempo aguante su ausencia, la duda de sus sentimientos a mi, pero solo por disfrutar, solo me beso por eso... Mientras yo... ¡No podía sacarlo de mi mente!_

- _Es una estúpida... ¡Maldición!_

Y con rabia, decidió desquitarse... Alguna otra youkai disfrutaría de su compañía... Y dicho eso, salio del castillo en busca de una aventura, como aveces solía hacerlo. Pensar que con eso, podría olvidar su aroma, aunque sea por unas cuantas horas.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Hola! Espero les haya gustado el avance :3 se que eh tardado mucho en subir pero eh estado muy ocupada, la uni es mala u.u jaja

Gracias por sus rew n.n y espero seguir contando con sus comentarios :)


	7. Capitulo Unidos

Hola! Espero les haya gustado el avance :3 se que eh tardado mucho en subir pero eh estado muy ocupada, la uni es mala u.u jaja

Gracias por sus rew n.n y espero seguir contando con sus comentarios :)

* * *

_Rivalidad Demoníaca _

Capitulo 7°

Y llegó el momento esperado…

El castillo estaba de lo más hermoso, el gran salón deslumbraba, aunque no se esperaba menos ya que la de la idea fue de Lady Izayoi. Era un gran salón con un hermoso piso de madera bien pulido, mesas adornadas con telas de las más bellas sedas de un color negro con blanco. Los ventanales estaban abiertos de par en par, pues el toque a luz de luna era precioso. Los músicos estaban en una esquina, vestidos de yukatas elegantes y tocando una melodía suave.

Los invitados llegaban poco a poco, llegaban personas burocráticas, youkais o humanos, vestidos de sus mejores kimonos, al igual que la gente del pueblo, todo mundo se invitó a presenciar tal evento. Llegaban los lords de los demás reinos, algunos con sus familias, otros con otro tipo de invitados. Mientras esperaban el anuncio, comían de algunos bocadillos que los sirvientes llevaban en hermosas bandejas, bebían algo de sake y otras bebidas deliciosas. Paseaban en el jardín, el cual se conectaba con el gran salón, el cual quedó de una vista hermosa. El jardín se adornaba de una estructura grande y alta de madera, en la cual tenía largas y verdes enredaderas de flores de diferentes colores; en algunas secciones, colgaban lámparas de luz, alineadas, dando un toque íntimo al lugar con una luz tenue.

Todos esperaban pacientemente a la llegada del clímax de la noche.

- Hey Inuyasha, acomódate la manga de la yukata

- ¿Eh? Ah si, perdón padre - Inuyasha se acomoda una manga mal doblada de su yukata negra que consiste en la parte de arriba, abajo tenía otra tela más delgada, de un color rojo, que solo dejaba ver las orillas, el cabello lo tenía atado con un listón rojo en una cola alta.

- Hijo, ¿Has visto a Sesshomaru? Aun falta para que se presenten pero, no lo eh visto, solo me entere que llegó de la reunión - Pregunta Inu No mientras sacudía un poco su yukata blanca. Su cola estaba acomodada a su cintura y su cabello plateado, suelto.

- Pues, al parecer algo sucedió con esos dos, yo iba a mi cuarto cuando escuche un portazo, me asome un poco al pasillo y vi como Sesshomaru entraba a su habitación enojado, estaba en verdad furioso.

- Vaya, espero ese tonto no haya hecho algo estúpido… Hola Tanuma como estas - Inu No saluda a un burócrata que pasaba, y en su brazo derecho llevaba a su esposa.

En cierta habitación del castillo, se encontraba una hermosa taiyoukai parada frente a un espejo y observando si faltaba algún detalle por arreglar.

- Bien, creo que ya estoy… -mientras pasaba sus dedos por su sedoso cabello negro.

Tenía una ropa diferente a la tradicional. Un vestido largo al piso, con caída y con cola algo larga, ligero y de color negro. En su cintura descansaba su cola negra, que se camuflajea con el color del vestido y en la parte de su torso se amarraba un listón alto ancho de color plata, formando un moño bien hecho por detrás, con sus listones largos. El busto era de un corte parecido al del corazón, y en sus hombros y parte de sus brazos, descansaban unas caídas de las mangas.

Su cabello estaba suelto, lacio desde arriba dejando ver sus hermosas orejas negras, posadas encima de su cabeza y a la altura por debajo de sus muslos, se formaban pequeños caireles. Tenía sus ojos delineados de negro y sus labios pintados de un ligero rojo, que combinara con sus ojos rojos. Se veía tan preciosa, hermosa muñeca de porcelana. Solo ella y Sesshomaru vestirían algo diferente, para dar entender que son los principales del momento.

-_Desde que nos peleamos esta mañana… No lo volví a ver… Creo que exagere, no deje que el me diera explicaciones… Estoy algo preocupada -_ pensó Kagome con una mirada triste, mientras observaba su reflejo… Hasta que… - El aroma de Sesshomaru - dice de manera sorprendida- Viene desde su habitación pero… Que es este aroma…

En ese momento Sesshomaru entra, con la misma yukata con la cual lo había visto esa misma mañana. Solo estaba detenido en el umbral de su habitación, con su mirada fría. La escanea, sin pudor alguno, dando un paso enfrente y cerrando la puerta tras suyo.

- S-Sesshomaru, no estas cambiado… Y porque hueles a…

Entonces en ese momento lo comprendió, estaba ebrio ya que apestaba a sake y también tenia el aroma de hembra, aroma de una youkai por todo su cuerpo…

- Si, huelo a sexo y sake ¿Eso querías saber?

- _Estuvo con… Otra mujer… Porque me duele el alma… -_ pensó mientras trataba de retener las lagrimas, pero no podía detener su molestia.- ¿Tienes el descaro de presentarte así ante mi, en la noche de tu compromiso?

-¿Y que? Aún no estamos casados. Eso será hasta el día siguiente - dice mientras a paso lento se acerca a Kagome, acechándola

- ¿Y eso que? ¡Me debes respeto! Soy tu futura esposa… - grita con rabia

- ¿Respeto? Pero si tu ni sientes nada por mi…¿O si? Igual serias mía, quieras o no - se detiene a centímetros de ella, mientras dirige su mano derecha a la mejilla de ella para acariciarla

- Te perteneceré en cuerpo, en titulo - susurra mientras su flequillo tapaba su mirada.- Mas no te pertenece mi alma ni mi corazón… - aparta la mano de Sesshomaru, la cual al escuchar esas palabras, estaba detenida a mitad de su acción, y pasa por un lado de él, hasta detenerse en el umbral de la puerta.- Será mejor que te des un baño y te arregles, debemos presentar nuestro compromiso. No lo eches a perder con tu pestilencia - dice mientras lo mira de manera fría. Dicho esto, se marcha en espera de que se le empareje y salgan al anuncio de sus padres.

Sesshomaru, con la mirada atónita por lo que escucho… Reacciona y se encamina a su habitación, se ducha y empieza a colocarse la ropa que ya estaba preparada para el.

- _Por que soy tan idiota… ¿Que rayos estoy haciendo?... -_dice mientras, ya con su pantalón ya puesto, se coloca la parte superior, una yukata ligera, de color rojo, seguido de otra yukata lisa, de color negro encima. Se recoge el cabello en una coleta alta, atada a un listo color negro y solo se mira al espejo. - _Maldición, debo arreglar esto… No por siempre, ante ella, debo parecer el idiota que soy… _

En el gran salón se la gente reunía , comía, bailaba, bebían, todo en armonía. Inu No, y a su brazo derecho, Izayoi saludaban a las personas que no veían ya de tiempo.

- ¡Ryu! Muchacho ¿Como has estado? Ya todo un gran lord, como tu padre difunto.- saluda Inu No al Lord del Sur, quien se encontraba acompañado de una youkai muy hermosa de cabellera morada. Lord Ryu era conocido por ser mujeriego, no por nada tiene 3 esposas y ellas viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Pero era un poderoso guerrero dragón al igual que lo era su padre.

- Lord Inu No… - hace una pequeña reverencia, mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Se acerca a Izayoi y deposita un beso en su blanca mano- Milady, hermosa como siempre. Eh estado muy bien señor, arreglando asuntos en los territorios, ataques en algunas aldeas pero no es algo que no se pueda arreglar.

- Bien muchacho, así debe ser. ¿Has sabido algo sobre Naraku?

- No milord, hace más de 10 años que no se ha sabido de sus movimientos. La ultima vez fue en ese momento, que los acorraló a ustedes milord.

- Si, nos tendió una trampa para juntar a los 4 lords, fue una suerte que Takahashi, nos advirtió al último momento y pudimos dar seguridad a los territorios. Al final no entiendo para que fue ya que donde según Naraku se encontraba, no había más que un castillo abandonado y no estuvimos bajo ataque.

- La verdad no se milord, mande un grupo de hombres a lo que era en territorios lejanos, pero no hay noticias, ese tipo en verdad desapareció junto con Kanon su fiel compañero. - dice Ryu, de manera seria mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake.

- Dejen de hablar de ese tipo y disfruten la velada señores - se escucha una voz, hasta que hace presencia la persona.- Hoy se anuncia el compromiso de la hija de Enzo y tu hijo Inu No, y mañana se casan, deberían disfrutar, esto no sucede todos los días.

- Takashi, Enzo - dice Inu No al ver los presentables y con sus bebidas en mano.

- Takashi tiene razón, Inu No, mi única hija se casara, no deberíamos meter problemas políticos esta noche.

- Lo siento mi señores, solo salio el tema con Lord Inu No, si me disculpan, iré a bailar un momento - Ryu hace una reverencia, y se retira en brazo de su acompañante

- A veces ese muchacho no me da muy buena espina, tiene un aura muy macabra - comenta Enzo de manera que solo ellos escuchen su comentario

- ¿Tu crees? El pobre cachorro quedo algo traumatizado al ver como mataban a Ryuko y a su madre, supongo que solo es algo solitario.- dice el Lord del Este

- Pues aún se desconoce quien fue el responsable de la muerte del Lord, se sospecha que fue el mismo Naraku

- Milord's, por favor, dejen de hablar sobre cosas tristes y disfrutemos de la noche- dice Izayoi, en toda la platica ella estaba atenta a lo que hablaban, sería un atrevimiento su se ponía hablar de algo a la cual no era su incumbencia, no era un tema al cual supiera mucho.

- Si, Izayoi tiene razón… Pero Inu No, es momento de dar el anuncio

- ¿Ya llegó el momento? Que rápido… Bien, vamos Higurashi

Enzo y Inu No se encaminaron a las escaleras principales las cuales se dividían en dos direcciones.

Por el lado derecho se encontraba Kagome parada en el umbral del pasillo, cuando ve llegar a su padre, con una mirada asombrada, de ver a su hija tan hermosa con ese vestido

- Te ves tan preciosa mi amor…-susurra Enzo para su hija, mientras le ofrece su brazo derecho

- Gracias padre… - dice mientras le dedica una sonrisa sincera y toma su brazo, entrelazándolos.- Estoy muy nerviosa… - susurra, mientras ve como Izayoi e Inu No se acercan a Sesshomaru y se posiciona a su lado.

- Hija, lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos, resuelvan lo, por que nosotros conocemos sus sentimientos, no somos tan tontos para no darnos cuenta. Entre parejas siempre habrá diferencias, solo deben aprender a conocerse mejor y resolver todo lo que se les enfrente..- con ternura, besa la frente de su hija kitsune.-

- Si padre, te quiero…

Por parte de la familia de Sesshomaru, Izayoi estaba con una sonrisa de par en par mientras su brazo descansaba en el de Sesshomaru a su lado, mientras que Inu No, acomodaba algunas arrugas de la ropa de su hijo mayor.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, de la responsabilidad que tomas.

- Si Sesshy, pero debes arreglar las cosas… - comenta Izayoi y al ver la mirada de sorpresa de el taiyoukai, sonríe.- No somos tan tontos como para no darnos cuenta de la posible pelea que tuvieron. Te desapareciste todo el día y Kagome a tenido un humor no muy grato.

- Si, por favor, arregla las cosas. Si estarán casados, para el día de mañana, no seria muy cómodo vivir con tu esposa que te odia. El matrimonio no es un infierno, aprendes a convivir con la persona que amas.

- Y tu adoras a Kagome - dice Izayoi con una enorme sonrisa- Y yo quiero nietos lo mas rápido posible ¡No viviré para toda la vida!

Si esposo sonríe de una manera burlona.- Prácticamente si duraras mucho, cuando te marque, pase de mi sangre a tu cuerpo, es como si fueras mitad y mitad.

- Ay lo se mi amor, solo es un decir, quiero ver sus cachorros…

- Bien señores, lo siento por interrumpir pero ¿Están listos?

- Si lo siento Takashi, ya da el anuncio.

- Bien- dice el Lord del Este, mientras se posiciona en medio de la escalera principal y con el sonido de su garganta, para llamar la atención de los invitados y los de la música, se detengan por un momento, dice - Bien queridos invitados, hoy que estamos aquí todos reunidos para presentar a la futura pareja, que unirán dos reinos con el sagrado matrimonio, presentamos a Sesshomaru Taisho y a Kagome Higurashi

En ese momento todos aplaudían felices, cuando veían llegar a la pareja acompañados de sus familias, cuando llegaron al centro de la pista, dejaron a la pareja sola, mientras hacían espacio para que bailaran un vals.

- _Maldición, Sesshomaru, que envidia… Kagome se ve tan hermosa -_ pensó Koga, mientras junto con Inuyasha aplaudían y observaban a la pareja

Inicia una canción tranquila, un hermoso vals. Sesshomaru se acerca para tomar la cadera de Kagome, esperando una aceptación de ella para poder continuar y bailar.

- _Que nervios… Estoy tan cerca de el… Su loción me inunda las fosas nasales… -_ dice mientras, aceptándolo, se acerca, toma su mano y con la otra, la coloca delicadamente en el hombro de el.

- _Se ve tan hermosa… Huele tan delicioso y mas cuando esta nerviosa._- dice mientras empieza a guiarla en un lento vals, su mano siente la firmeza de la espalda de ella, mientras que para el, todo el lugar esta vació y solo están ellos y su hermosa mirada carmín.

- ¿_Y si la vida a su lado no fuera tan mala? Pero… El no me quiere, si me hubiera querido, no se hubiera ido con otra… Porque estoy tan confundida, tan dolida… Pero cuando levanto mi vista, y me topo esos ojos fríos aun así, me siento cálida, me siento en paz aunque solo sea por un pequeño instante… Estoy protegida a su lado _- pensó mientras, para sorpresa del taiyoukai, ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho, aun moviéndose al compás de la música.

Sesshomaru quedó sorprendido por el gesto. Cuando estaba apunto de acabar la canción, recarga su mentón en la cabeza de ella, y la abraza, se quedan juntos por unos segundos y todo termina cuando la canción, concluye.

Los invitados aplauden y se acercan a ellos, haciendo que se separen y estrechen las manos de alguno de ellos o los abracen. Y de un momento a otro, quedaron de un lado a otro distraídos en la velada.

- Muchas felicidades hermosa Kagome, te casaras con uno de los hombres más codiciados - menciona una youkai ya grande de edad.

- Gracias, supongo que eso es bueno..

- ¡Claro que sí niña! Muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar en este momento

- Pues, si… - dice Kagome nerviosa, pero en ese momento alguien la toma de los hombros

- Oye Kag, ¿No quieres ir a comer un bocadillo? - dice uno de los Taisho

- Claro Inu, vamos… Discúlpeme .- hace una pequeña reverencia a la youkai y se retira con Inuyasha a la mesa donde estaban los aperitivos

- Jajaja, logre sacarte de ahí, creo que te enfadaste, tienes una cara fea.

- La verdad que si… - con la mirada, y de manera despistada, mira hacia donde su olfato le indica en donde esta Sesshomaru.

Al encontrarlo, lo ve rodeado de varias mujeres, unas jóvenes, otras ya de edad. Agudiza su oído, haciendo que sus orejas se mueven un poco, para poder alcanzar escuchar lo que hablan o le preguntan.

- Y cuéntenos Lord Sesshomaru ¿Esta feliz con su futuro matrimonio?

- Si - responde Sesshomaru de una manera fría y tangente.

- ¿Y cuantos cachorros piensa tener milord? -pregunta una humana de apariencia regordeta.

- Mmmm supongo que 1 o 2…

En ese momento las orejas de la hermosa kitsune se mueven hacia la dirección donde estaba Sesshomaru, sonrojándose por lo que acababa de escuchar.- ¡¿_S-Sesshomaru quiere hijos?! ¡Y quiere dos! _

-¿ Mmmm? ¿ Kag? ¿Estas bien? Estas algo roja - pregunta Inuyasha, que la observa nerviosa

- Oh milord, será un padre ejemplar - menciona una youkai de manera interesada

- Mhhmm…

- ¿_Que solo dirá eso? ¿Un mhhhm? No quisiera que nuestros hijos fueran como el carácter de su padre, que tormento… ¡Por que rayos pienso, no quiero tener hijos con el! Aunque… Saldrían como yo o el… ¡ ARG! _

-¡Kagome!

-Hey no me grites… Estoy aquí

-No, no lo estabas, te llamaba desde hace un rato y no me contestabas

- Perdón Inu, pensaba en algunas cosas…

-Jajaja ¿Algunas cosas? ¿ No sería más bien en alguien?

- Lamento interrumpir su grata charla pero ¿Me permitiría esta hermosa dama, bailar una pieza con este humilde servidor?

- Etto... ¿Disculpe, quien es usted?

- Ryu... -Gruñe Inuyasha a la presencia del Lord del Sur, no era muy agradado por todo mundo.

- Inuyasha. Lo siento hermosa dama, no me he presentado adecuadamente.- dice con una sonrisa arrogante.- Mi nombre es Ryu Tsusei, Lord del Sur .- dice mientras toma la mano de Kagome y deposita un delicado beso.- ¿Me permite esta pieza?

Y casi arrastrándola, la lleva al centro de la pista, colocando su mano en la cintura de ella comienzan a moverse al compás del vals.

- Y dígame hermosa Lady Kagome, ¿Que la llevo a escoger a este Sesshomaru?

Con algo de nerviosismo, observa un poco al lord... Era guapo si, pero sus sentidos la alertaban, solo podía percibir el olor a sake y a hembra de su cuerpo.- No lo elegí, es un compromiso arreglado para el bien de los reinos.

-Oh vaya, matrimonio arreglado. Pero no la veo en total desacuerdo, el amor se nota en sus ojos carmín mi lady

- Que cosas dice... Es por el bien de los territorios... - Dice de manera seria.

-Oh vamos, la mas hermosa y codiciada mujer, con el hombre mas codiciado de todos los reinos, algo debió pasar antes, ¿No? - Menciona Ryu pero sigue avivando la llama al oler el cambio de humor de Kagome, se estaba molestando. Eso lo divertía.

- No le incumbe milord...

- No se ofenda, solo dilo lo que eh escuchado, ademas... Que envidia de Sesshomaru, podrá disfrutar de semejante hembra...

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso... En ese momento, Ryu es separado bruscamente de Kagome por cierto taiyoukai que se atrevió a escuchar su conversación. Desde que olio el aroma de Kagome combinado con el de el taiyoukai dragón, había estado en alerta por si algo pasaba.

- Sesshomaru... - Kagome se sorprendió, el estaba frente a ella protegiéndola y defendiéndola de el lord dragón.

- Aléjate de ella Ryu...

- Tranquilo Sesshy, solo conversaba con la bella dama... - Sonríe de manera sarcástica. Al escuchar un gruñido de Sesshomaru, sin despedirse Ryu se retira, dejándolos solos.

- Sesshomaru…

-¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?

-Si, esta bien…

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a las afueras del gran salón, donde estaba el quiosco decorado. Kagome lo seguía ha un paso lento, mientras saludaba a las personas que pasan a su lado y con respeto mostraban una reverencia.

-Que hermosa noche… -Susurra Kagome al llegar al pequeño quiosco y acariciando las rosas que se encontraban adornando el lugar.

-Si… Kagome - Sesshomaru queda frente a ella y la observa a los ojos.

- ¿Si?... - Mientras se sonroja, escucha su corazón latir rápidamente, todo era misterio y más con la presencia de ese taiyoukai que la tiene muy enamorada, aunque ella no lo reconozca.

- Yo quería…

Pero en ese momento, en que el se acercaba a ella, para estar centímetros de sus labios, siente la presencia de algo y por una milésima de segundos en los que voltea, ve como una flecha va velozmente al corazón de Kagome pero sin que en ningún momento llegue, se interpone, recibiendo la flecha en su brazo.

-¡S- Sesshomaru! … !¿Estas bien?! - El olor a sangre y el que el ojidorado se volteó, dándole la espalda no pasó desapercibido por ella y al soltar el grito alarmó a unos cuantos que andaban por el jardín y a la familia Taisho. - ¿Que rayos pasa?

- Tranquila, no es nada… Alerta, aun sigue aquí… No ha dejado el territorio - Dice Sesshomaru mientras se extrae la insignificante flecha sin apartar la mirada del bosque y colocando a su prometida tras su espalda.

- ¿Hijo, Kag que sucede? -Dice el gran lord Inu No, colocándose al lado del mayor y el menor, protegiendo a su madre. Enzo también se posicionó al lado de su hija.

- ¡Vaya! Pero si toda la familia esta reunida en esta gran fiesta. Pero me da lastima que no fui invitado… -Dice una voz ronca que provenía desde el bosque. - Astuto Taisho, lograste percibir mi presencia al final y detener una simple flecha, aunque tan simple fuese, estaba por darle en el hermoso corazón de tu prometida ¿Que sus padres no les enseño a no confiarse por donde vayan?

A gran velocidad, Sesshomaru se adentró al bosque, seguido de Kagome que le siguió el paso muy bien. Pero cuando ambos llegaron, a donde Sesshomaru percibe su presencia, no estaba nadie…

- El engendro alcanzó a irse…

-Cierto , ya no esta en el territorio… ¿Pero de quien se trataba y porque quería asesinarme? Aunque desde primer momento, porque no lo captamos… -Pregunta de manera seria al solo enfocar su mirada a la lejanía del bosque.

- Por que estabamos distraidos, escogió un buen momento… Eres la futura Lady de las tierras del Norte, ¿Quien no quiere matarte? Regresemos, ya no hay nada aquí

Diciendo esto, da media vuelta para caminar de regreso al castillo… Hasta que una mano, jalando su ropa, lo detiene.

- Me… Me ibas a decir algo…

- Mmmm… Nada olvídalo, no era nada importante sigamos.

- Pero… Esta bien… - Y con eso, regresan a donde era el evento.

Le explicaron a sus respectivas familias y a los pocos invitados lo sucedido y la huida del misterioso tipo. La herida de Sesshomaru ya había cerrado en cuestión de minutos, dejando solo su vestimenta algo maltratada y manchada de sangre.

La noche pasó a ser una mañana diferente, mostrando ser el día importante para una unión especial. En el momento de la boda, todo se había decorado y preparado todo a pie de letra de Lady Izayoi.

Kagome se encontraba nerviosa en su habitación, mientras algunas sirvientas la ayudaron a arreglar cualquier detalle del vestido de novia. Estaba preciosa con un kimono tradicional blanco, y su obi de color rojo, dando un toque característico a gusto de ella. Ligeramente maquillada, con sus labios rojos cual carmín. Sobre sus orejas descansaba algunos bucles negros de su peinado, mientras que lo demás estaba peinado sobre un moño.

_Preciosa. Hermosa…_

Fueron las palabras que se escucharon en la habitación, mientras ella se daba cuenta que su padre, había entrado.

- Papa…

- En verdad que estas bellisima. ¿Nerviosa?

-Si… ¿Y si no nos llevamos bien? ¿Si todo se me sale de las manos?... -Dice de manera triste mientras en sus ojos se observan algunas lágrimas amenazando salir.

-Lágrimas no…-Menciona mientras se acerca y le pasa un pañuelo y ve como se retira esa agua salada. - Todo irá bien, los dos se quieren y se nota. Cualquier tormenta lo pueden afrontar… Solo tengan paciencia y les aseguro que seran los mejores reinando con sabiduría y justicia. Jajaja desearía que tu madre estaría aquí… Ella sabría que decir…

Kagome con una sonrisa triste, abraza a su padre, consolando su nostalgia, y recostada en su pecho.- Mama estaria feliz y contenta, pero tu siempre sabes que decir… Te amo papa

- Y yo a ti mi hermosa pequeña kitsune… - La abraza fuerte y sonriente.- Bien… ¿Ya estas lista? Debo llevar a la novia, procurar que no escape jajaja

- Sí milord - Dice de manera graciosa, mientras toma el brazo que su padre le ofrecía y caminan al hermoso jardín, donde se encontraba el bien decorado altar y al sacerdote encargado de unir a Sesshomaru y a ella.

Cuando dejó de sonar la música, al ver que Enzo entregaba a Sesshomaru la mano de su hija y regresaba a su lugar, Sesshomaru se queda mirando lo hermosa que esta sin apartarle la vista ni el agarre. La ceremonia continuó, el sacerdote con sus palabras de unión, hasta que se llegó al momento esperado por todos…

- Sesshomaru Taisho, ¿Aceptas a Kagome Higurashi como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

La observa a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese hermoso color carmín de sus ojos, y con voz segura y tomando las dos manos de Kagome, entre las suyas, responde.- Sí, acepto.

- Kagome Higurashi, ¿Aceptas a Sesshomaru Taisho como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

De la misma manera, se pierde en un mar dorado, aunque con algo de duda… Toma algo de aire y se arma de valor… Estar a lado de él, no puede ser un infierno… Y con una sonrisa sincera.- Sí, acepto.

- Bien, entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Joven, puede besar a su esposa.

En ese momento, Kagome se sonrojó de manera notoria, ¡Sesshomaru la besaría! Y en frente de todos los invitados.

Sin dudarlo, Sesshomaru toma ambas mejillas de la kitsune acercándose, atrapa en un beso tierno, sus labios, sellando así su compromiso.

Se escuchaban aplausos y gritos de los invitados, ella sonrojada se separa de Sesshomaru y sin apartarse de su lado, recibe a la gente que se acercaba a felicitar a la nueva pareja y gobernantes de una gran nación que estaba por unirse.

**| Muy lejos, en un templo a pie de una montaña|**

- Con que ya se esta uniendo el Norte con el Oeste…

- Milord… Siento aun haber fallado con ese tiro con la flecha…

- No importa Kanon, es una simple advertencia para ellos, con el ejército que hemos estado reuniendo por tantos años, podremos tomar todo territorio que nos plazca.

- Sí milord Naraku…

- En algún momento les haremos otra visita, ahí que presentarnos con los esposos, no hay que ser descortés… Y aunque mi transformación a tardado demasiado, vale la pena aun esperar… - Menciona Naraku, mientras observa su mano vendada… Su cuerpo estaba casi por completo vendado, mientras estaba sentado sobre un especie de trono, que dejaba pasar cierta energía a su cuerpo.

- Le aseguro que lo haremos milord…

- Yo se que si…

Continuará…

* * *

Hola hola!... Espero les guste! :33 gracias por sus hermosos rew! :DD


End file.
